bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Baraggan Luisenbarn (NBZP)
Baraggan Luisenbarn, commonly referred to simply as Baraggan, is a Vortixx, the Segunda Espada, the second, and is a resident of Las Noches. Background Baraggan, along with his brother and sister, were originally residents of southern Xia, where they had a palace, Las Noches. Not much is known about what they did there, but whenever they were around people kept their distance. When the Great Cataclysm struck they were in Metru Nui on buisness and were forced to evacuate with everyone else. Seeing the island of Mata Nui as an ideal place for a new palace, they travelled back into the Matoran Universe, gathered the proper materials, and built their new palace. Recently, Baraggan has ordered Starrk to observe the Toa Daedra, who serve the Makuta. He also discussed with Harribel a being who she had saved, and discovered that the being had absorbed an artifact of the Makuta. He later travelled to Ta-Koro with Harribel to assist Starrk in his battle with the Toa Daedra. He stopped Starrk from releasing his weapon, stating it would cause too much damage, and engaged with Greed, releasing his own weapon and using it to rot a nearby table. Greed attempted to use the poisonous weapon against Baraggan by throwing the cloud of rotting gas on his face, but Baraggan laughed, stating that he was not so stupid as to use a poisonous weapon without ensuring his own immunity to it first. In the end, he allowed Starrk to release his own weapon, warning Greed of its power. Personality﻿ Baraggan is arrogant and proud. Even though he is only the second strongest, he bosses Starrk around like he is their leader. Also, he often laughs in battle, showing that he enjoys it, and he likes to taunt his opponents' mistakes. However, he can be coldly vicious and his arrogance is not misplaced, as his determination in battle usually spells victory. Weapons Baraggan's weapon of choice is a large double sided axe, which he wields with skill. The axe itself is quite large and heavy, and he often swings it around to heavily attack his opponents. The axe, called Arrogante, also had a special ability. By stating the command Rot, Baraggan can release his weapon's true power. When released it doesn't change in appearance, but it gains the ability to wrap itself in a cloud of highly poisonous gas that will slowly rot anything the weapon strikes. However, Baraggan seems immune to this gas, as he has had his head engulfed in it, resulting in only a small amount of rotting to his armor. Trivia﻿ *The location of Baraggan's Espada Tattoo is unknown. *Arrogante, the name of Baraggan's weapon, means arrogant, fitting his personality. *The gas released by his weapon actually has a low probability of killing anybody, because it rots very slowly and only lasts until his weapon is resealed, at which point the rotting will stop. Also, the rotting of tissue can easily be healed afterwards by any medicine. Category:Vortixx (NBZP)